


Unholy

by theliteraltrash



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Dark, Dismemberment, M/M, Masochism, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Graphic Smut, Post-Episode: s03e13 Til Death Do Us Part, Sadism, chainsaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theliteraltrash/pseuds/theliteraltrash
Summary: Lucifer certainly never expected the excited electricity he felt when following through on his deal with Cain. Yes, Pierce has yet to die, but when he finally gets him to agree to a little fun with the chainsaw...read at your own risk





	Unholy

**Author's Note:**

> i don't REALLY ship them i just wanted to explore what their dynamic would be and then this happened drftgyuji its gross

The undercover operation was rather easy for Lucifer. Until it wasn’t. They had been in the house for days, and Lucifer wanted to place the man’s feet in concrete and let it dry before using all of his strength to punch a hole into his chest and pull his heart out. One of the joys of Hell; eating the hearts of the wicked. He hadn’t been lying when he said he was looking forward to eating Amenadiels, but the desire to do so had shifted. Amenadiel wasn’t wicked, he was just misguided and stupid. Cain, on the other hand was wicked. 

“Do you have to make this harder than it has to be?” Pierce shouted, throwing the nice plate to the ground. Quite a shame, really.

Lucifer guffawed. “ _ I’m  _ making this harder? Well excuse me for being logical and trying to find a vulnerability!” He felt himself getting closer, attempting to tower over the man.

Pierce didn’t blink or flinch. No cowardice within this one, that was certain. His eyes stared into Lucifer’s. “Do it. Tear me apart, I’ll be healed by the morning anyways.”

Pierce took several steps forward, and they were nearly chest to chest. Lucifer couldn’t help the  _ devilish _ grin that spread across his face. “I’d love to, but we’re on a case and anything could happen, dear.”

That got a reaction from the human, a slight twitch of his right eye. The grin on Lucifer’s face widened. He felt like he was walking on air as he turned and strolled out of the den and into the bedroom. There was a bit of electricity thrumming deep within him as he pulled his clothes off, stripping to his boxer briefs. He crawled into bed and let his hand slip beneath the waistband.  _ I’m turning into Mazikeen _ , he thought to himself as he replayed memories of ‘killing’ Cain over and over in his head.

He certainly wasn’t evil, but he definitely wasn’t entirely good either. Morally ambiguous, mayhaps.

It was after the case, they hadn’t gotten rid of the rings, and they were on the balcony discussing the deal. “There are so many things we have yet to try,” Lucifer said, eyeing Pierce with the same look he gave to his many sexual exploits. That’s what this felt like - foreplay. 

Pierce sighed and rolled his eyes, the same way Chloe tended to, and said “go get the chainsaw.”

Lucifer had a bounce in his step as they waltzed into the penthouse. He had made sure that the chainsaw was in an easy to reach place. When he revved it, he felt the same thrum of electricity as before. He took a deep breath and smiled, not bothering to prepare for cleanup before he had his way with the man. No screams, just a hard look in the human’s eyes as he clenched his jaw. Blood spurted and Lucifer let out an excited gasp as an arm fell to the ground. 

“You gonna amputate me or kill me?” Cain said through gritted teeth.

A heavy sigh came out of Lucifer before he drove the weapon further, slowly sawing into the man’s torso. The rib-cage was broken easily, and his lung was pierced. Before the Devil knew it, there were three pieces of Cain fallen onto the ground. The chainsaw was turned off, and Lucifer wiped at the blood on his face, not caring that it did nothing as his hands were drenched in blood. “Was that as good for you as it was for me?” He quipped, laughing like he hadn’t in years. 

He had a lot of time before he could know if it worked, so he began cleaning up all the mess he had made. Making sure to leave the pieces of Pierce just in case, he spent hours cleaning up blood. Then, he went to his fine selection of whiskey and drank from a bottle.

It appeared he regenerated from whichever piece of him was the largest. He had grown the rest of his torso, then his shoulders and arms. Then he sprouted a neck and a head. He awoke with a gasp and a groan of discomfort. “Fuck,” Lucifer heard him say.

Lucifer pursed his lips and shrugged. “We could. All you have to do is ask. Though, you’re not my usual type, but this seems to work for me.”

Cain furrowed his brows and pulled himself up off the floor. He stepped over the pieces of him and approached the angel. “Give me some of that,” he said, gesturing to the bottle.

“Pushy, pushy,” Lucifer teased before relenting. 

He watched with excitement as Pierce gulped at the amber liquid. The man broke from the bottle after he was satisfied. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you liked doing this.”

Lucifer smiled and leaned close. “Ah, but I do,” he glanced down at the man’s lips. “I don’t particularly find you attractive, but you bring out the side of me that actually liked the punishment I brought in Hell.”

Cain nodded and licked his lips. “Really?”

“I’m not like the demon’s; the torment doesn’t bring me on over to Chub Town, but you…” Lucifer licked his own lips. “You’re different. Maybe it’s because you like it. It is all you want, isn’t it? What am I to deny you of that. Shouldn’t I get a little fun out of it too?”

Cain took a deep breath, looking Lucifer in the eyes. “First of all, don’t call it Chub Town. Second of all, do you really think I’d let you do some weird, fucked up, necrophilia shit?”

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “That is  _ not _ what this is. It is simply sadism, I suppose. I sense masochism within you, boiling just beneath the surface. I would never do anything to your corpse, unlike some human’s I want a live, flesh and blood, partner.”

“So thinking about getting me what I want turns you on?” Cain narrowed his eyes. Lucifer didn’t dare to dignify the obvious jab with a response. Cain inched closer, and before Lucifer could think there was a mouth pressed against his. 

Hot and heavy, that was the only way Lucifer could describe the kiss. It was rushed, Lucifer tore the destroyed shirt the rest of the way off of the man, running his hands down the man’s bloody torso. It was riveting to say the least. Cain had him backed against the wall and began treating Lucifer’s clothes much the same as the angel was treating his. Clothes torn off and thrown aside, Lucifer broke the kiss, bringing his lips to the man’s jaw. Kisses we placed down his neck and pecs until Lucifer’s mouth found the blood. He licked, allowing the iron taste to illicit a moan from deep within his gut. 

The next day, they went to work in separate vehicles. Pierce had left sometime after Lucifer had fallen asleep. Yet, Lucifer had showed up at the precinct before the Lieutenant. He planted himself in his usual seat beside Chloe’s desk and put his feet up, which caused her to complain. He rolled his eyes and did as asked, taking his nice louboutin dress shoes off the desk. A half hour passed before Pierce made his way into the office, and Lucifer couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

“Lucifer,” Chloe’s voice broke him out of the unofficial staring contest that had happened once Pierce noticed him watching.

He turned to her and raised his eyebrows. “Yes?”

She furrowed her brows and changed a glance at the Lieutenants office. “What’s up with you and Pierce today?”

“We had sex last night,” Lucifer stated.

If it were possible, Chloe’s eyes might have popped out of their sockets. “ _ What _ ?”

Lucifer nodded and smiled. “It was rather exhilarating,” he shrugged. “He is quite the masochist,”  _ understatement of the millennia, _ “I’ve never experienced anything like it.”

Chloe shook her head. “Okay, I don’t want to know.”

“You really don’t,” Lucifer couldn’t agree more. “It involved a chainsaw.”

“What involved a chainsaw?” Ella asked from behind Lucifer.

Chloe took a shuddering deep breath. “Apparently, Lucifer had sex with Pierce.”

Ella dropped something and Lucifer couldn’t stop from rolling his eyes at the sound. “Oh my god.”

“He was not involved in what happened, I assure you.”


End file.
